


Her Gold Chain

by aebirdie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, I promise, Kids, The Violence Isn't That Graphic, you and dean-o had some kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebirdie/pseuds/aebirdie
Summary: The Reader has just died, and Dean reads some of the entries in her journal.
 
*I posted this first on my side blog on Tumblr, @the-greeneyed-impala, first. If you want, send me fic requests!





	

Dean remembered shouting run!, and the vampire bit into y/n’s neck. It must’ve been an artery, because blood squirted all over, ruining the necklace she had always refused to take off. Now Dean, y/n would say, how could I part with such a pretty gift? My wedding ring’s on this chain. But the vamp bit into her neck, and she bled out onto the cobble as Dean watched the gold on her neck twinkle.

y/n died two months ago, and Dean hasn’t left her room, their room, since.Sam would bring food, burgers and mashed potatoes and pies and more, but Dean barely ate. He didn’t have a big appetite these days. He picked up the little trinkets on y/n’s side of the dresser, running her gold chain through his fingers. She had been buried with her ring. Dean couldn’t burn her body on the hopes that she would come back to him, to the bunker, back to their old life. Dean picked up the little key next, and it left a clean place among the dust. He took the black journal from her side of the shirt drawer, finding one of his favorite shirts on her side. Sliding the key into y/n’s little lock keeping her journal secure, Dean began to flip through the entries.

_Entry 1_

_Today I got a call from Bobby, asking me to help his nephews on their case. I think Bobby knows that I’m a vampire specialist, and is using me. I don’t mind. I need something to keep me occupied besides drinking my liver away._

_Entry 6_

_We’ve finally finished the case, after 5 days. I’m a bit convinced that it was Dean and Sam’s first vamp case. Sam was a bit frazzled, but I didn’t pry. I hope to see the Winchesters again._

The case y/n wrote about was the boy’s first vampire nest. Dean remembered how collected y/n was, so much more experienced as a hunter even though she was 2 years younger than he.

_Entry 22_

_It’s been a while since I’ve written. I remember I used to write in here every day. I think I’ll try to start doing that again. Dean says it’s therapeutic, and threatened me with “severe torture”, as he put it, if I told Sam. Maybe I’ll bring it up in a few years, use it as blackmail. We’ll see._

_Entry 34_

_I’ve helped the boys out a lot more, so that’s why I haven’t been writing so much. Dean and I have grown very close, and I’m a bit surprised he hasn’t tried to sleep with me. He’s different around me than he is with other women. Today, for instance, he hit on a pretty blonde and took her home, while I sat with Sam at the bar. Am I jealous? Am I not good enough? Not like I would sleep with Dean anyways. He’s my best friend._

_Entry 57_

_Dean’s gone. He’s really gone. Sammy couldn’t burn his body. I understand that. I don’t want to burn his body, either. How can you burn your best friends body, the man whose fought by your side? Oh God, I miss him. I miss him so much, my heart feels like a bomb inside my chest and I can barely breathe when I think about him._

_Entry 63_

_I miss him._

_Entry 76_

_Oh my god, am I in love with Dean Winchester? I can’t be. He’s dead._

_Entry 81_

_He’s alive. He’s alive, and I think I’m in love with him. I’m driving to go see him immediately._

_Entry 82_

_I saw Dean today. He held me in his arms for the longest time, we just stood there. He told me his plans, about how he’s going to leave hunting, be with Lisa for a while. I went back to my motel room and cried. How did I fall for him so quickly?_

_Entry 127_

_He came back. I almost kissed him. I should have._

_Entry 146_

_Dean kissed me. He told me that I was the reason that he didn’t give up in Hell, why he held out. Said I was his light in the pitch-black. The truth is, he’s my light. I couldn’t do this without him. He keeps me sane._

_Entry 168_

_I told him over the phone that I loved him today._

_Entry 170_

_Dean drove 400 miles just to tell me that he loves me too._

_Entry 316_

_I’m pregnant. It’s twins this time, although Dean, bless him, doesn’t know. I’m thinking Evelyn Rose and Mary Charlotte. It’s good to name children after someone you love, so that they, or you, aren’t forgotten._

Entry 316 was the last one in y/n’s black journal. Of course, it was from four years ago, and she had countless journals and writings on her laptop for him to read as a way of keeping her alive, but this was the most personal one for Dean. It was her loopy handwriting-y/n was so brilliant it showed in when she wrote with a pencil instead of a keyboard-and smears of her cranberry lipstick were on a couple of pages, sticking them together. y/n was always rubbing her thumb on her lip and accidentally painting it on the page, a quirk Dean had always loved that showed when his wife was focusing.

“Dad?” The little boy in the door asked.

“Hey, buddy.” Dean smiled tiredly, noticing the two little girls behind their brother. “Hey, girls.”

“Dada,” said Evie, short for Evelyn, who was y/n’s mom, “I brought you something.”

“Thank you, my love,” Dean ruffled her blond hair. Evie pulled out a picture. It was of y/n.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to tag this as Major Character Death because y/n already died.


End file.
